


Day 028

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [28]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 028

Roberto stood on the bow of the ship, letting the smell of the sea fill his nostrils. They were in view of Kirkwall now and, according to his mystery contract, he would be smelling mostly sewers and roting corpses for the next few months. They had also warned Roberto that Kirkwall was a city packed to the brim with templars ready to smite a mage at a moment’s notice. 

Well, the templars has good reason to be jumpy, in Kirkwall especially, but that was the reason Roberto was here. The Veil here was thin and demons were drawn to this place like moths to a flame. Some whispered that it was from here that the magisters sidereal breached the Black City. At the very least blood has soaked the gleaming white stones of this city right down to its foundations.

The research Roberto would be able to conduct here would be well worth the risk posed by the templars. He doubted they had ever faced a mage not hobbled by the teachings of the circle and what a surprise it would be for them if they did.

Roberto heard someone approaching him from behind. He turned and smiled as his traveling companions. Alaren, a former Dalish Mage exiled from his clan for studying forbidden lore, and Roberto’s apprentice Sicila.

“My friends,” he said smiling with genuine delight. “Take this opportunity to breath fresh air and feel the sun on your face, for once we begin our task we will have neither until we are done.”

Docking went as smoothly as they had hoped. Kirkwall was giving anyone with perishables a discount on docking fees and the guards didn’t ask to many questions. That was where their luck ran out. It didn’t take much digging to learn that an apostate has hunted down and burned all the copies of Xebenkeck’s writing and worse, he had slain Xebenkeck herself. Roberto feared their quest might be over before it even got started but one thing kept him hopeful. A messenger on the street handed him a not from his contact with a time and a place for a meeting that night.

He left his companions in the Hanged Man and made his way to the docks. His contract arrived on a boost from the gallows. Roberto has always assumed his contract was a fellow apostate, but could it be possible they were part of the circle? How lax must the templars be in their duties that someone could so brazenly defy chantry law? How wrong were the rumors of Meredith's Iron grip on the city?

“I have come from afar and ended up back at the beginning,” said the woman as she stepped off the boat. 

“Only to find my home an alien place,” Roberto replied.

“Good to finally meet you, Roberto of Antiva.” She said. “There have been some developments since last I wrote to you,” she said.

“I am aware of the destruction that Hawke has caused,” Roberto told her. “Where does that leave us?”

“Xebenkeck was old and wise but hardly the only demon of consequence in this city. And the magisters of old left great trove of secrets, some of which remain undiscovered to this day. You need not fear that your journey was in vain. Great power is here for those with the strength to seek it.”

“I am glad to hear it,” Roberto said. “But I know everything has a price.”

“You will not find it so unbearable,” The figure told him. “I will guide you to the power you seek for you can go where I cannot. In exchange all I require is that you share that knowledge we it’s me.”

“Of course,” he replied. “Knowledge is to be shared. Those who would forbid it do the world a great injustice.”

“We cannot practice all our arts, even in secret,” the woman explained. “The templars check is regularly for signs that have been using blood magic. But when we can, my girls and I can aid you and show you a few tricks you might not know.”

“I welcome the chance to learn,” Roberto said. The woman turned to leave but Roberto called out to her. “You know my name, but I save nothing to call you by.”

“Call me Grace,” She said stepping onto the boat. Roberto watched the boat until it disappeared into the fog. Despite the upheaval that seemed to have taken the city recently, he was filled with confidence that Kirkwall still held the secrets he sought.


End file.
